


Formation

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Song fic, late evening drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a marvel fic since 2014, but I’ve been listening to Formation on repeat and I had to write this! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Featured song: “Formation,” by Beyoncé.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters.

Steve is sitting in his office on the second floor of his townhouse, squinting at the papers stacked in front of him. He thought that he would be making his life easier by deciding to work from home, but his boss soon realized that Steve’s house was on his way to the office and now drops off all the paper work that he doesn’t feel like doing.

Steve sighs. He knew that working for Tony Stark wasn’t going to be easy, but he didn’t think that his life would become more complicated. He shakes his head and steels himself to get at least halfway through his paper work before the day is up when he hears a familiar beat flow through the house.

_“Y’all haters corny with the illuminati mess. Paparazzi catch my fly, and my cocky fresh. I’m so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (stylin). I’m so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces.”_

Steve smiles. Ever since Formation was released, his boyfriend, Sam, has been playing it non-stop. Even after the rest of the album was released, this is still his favorite song to blast.

_“-- with that Creole make a Texas bama! I like my baby hair, with baby hair, and Afros—”_

Steve snorts when Sam shouts, “Dab!”

_“I like my n---o nose with Jackson five nostrils. Earned all this money but they’ll never take the country out me (out me). I got hot sauce in my bag swag.”_

Steve gets up and leaves his office, following the sound of the music until he finds Sam in the basement, clad in his work out clothes. Steve looks around the room and finds a yoga mat, some weights, a towel, and a water bottle lying on the ground, all of which Sam must have discarded once the song started.

_“Cause I slay!”_

He looks back to Sam and finds him twerking along to the beat of the song. Steve leans back against the wall and enjoys the view. He bites down on his lower lip, preventing a laugh from escaping because of how much Sam is into the song.

_"Okay, ladies, now let’s get in formation. I slay—”_

Sam whirls around and screams. He stumbles around trying to catch his footing and nearly falls down. “Steve, what the hell, I thought I was alone!”

Steve laughs while Sam quickly pauses the song. “Sam, you know I work from home now. Did you forget again?”

“No! I mean, I thought you might have needed to go into the office today. You mentioned something about that earlier this week.”

“Yes, I did and that day is tomorrow.”

Sam’s eyes bug out and Steve suddenly regrets not bringing his video camera down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a similar fic to this one called “Anaconda”


End file.
